tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Waiting
Log Title: Waiting Characters: Goldbug, SG Snoop Location: American Southwest - Shattered Glass Universe Date: January 04, 2010 TP: Shattered Glass TP Summary: Goldbug and Snoop wait at Carly's house for Cain's return. Category:2010 Category:Logs Category:Shattered Glass TP As logged by SG Snoop - Monday, January 04, 2010, 10:41 PM Goldbug This is a gold 1967 Volkswagen Beetle, one of the most recognizable cars ever. It has enhanced grip tires, and shiny new hubcaps, adorned with the Autobot insignia. The liscense plates simply have 'BEEBOT' on them, with only an Autobot insignia in the top right hand corner. Outside> Goldbug is parked across the street from Carly's house. SG Snoop is inside the tape deck, as usual. Outside> Goldbug sighs. Snoop says, "Is there something amiss, Goldbug?" Outside> Goldbug says, "...I'm not sure what we should do, Snoop. This is the human Cain's residence. Should we go in and see if he is home? Lie in wait?" Snoop says, "As curious as humans are, I am surprised that no one has come out. At least, no one seems to be observing from a window." Outside> Goldbug says, "This form is rather conspicuous, and may have been a poor choice." Snoop says, "I see. Is there any way of entering the dwelling without destroying it?" Outside> Goldbug says, "Not for someone my size. You could, Snoop." SG Snoop is shocked. "Me? I haven't scouted in ages." Outside> Goldbug says, "It will give you an excuse to stretch your legs, and try out your new Earth form." SG Snoop resigns herself to it. "So be it." Outside> Goldbug says, "Excellent." Snoop says, "Kick me out and we'll give it a try." Outside> Goldbug ejects Snoop from his tapedeck. SG Snoop bounces onto the seat then transforms. She stretches into dino mode inside Goldbug. "If you would, kind Sir?" The tiny cassette flips up in the air, transforming into a small Dinobot. Outside> Goldbug says, "Great! Report back soon. We need something to tell Prime and Jazz, or we'll wind up in the smelting pool for sure!" He opens his car door to let Snoop out. SG Snoop steps out of the vehicle and dashes toward the house. Outside> Goldbug closes his car door, waiting tensely outside, across the street. SG Snoop cautiously scans the terrain and circles the home. Outside> Carly's house is quiet, the windows dark except for one in the living room. American Southwest - Shattered Glass Universe :The Southwestern United States is defined as the states that lie west of the Mississippi River, with the qualification of a certain northern limit such as the 37, 38, 39, or 40 degree north latitude. A 97.33 longitude degree west could qualify as the separation of the American Southwest from the American South. The Southwest historically began at the far west side of Fort Worth, 10 miles east of downtown Austin, and 55 miles east of downtown San Antonio. Some sources however, put this boundary line much further west, classifying most of Texas and Oklahoma as a "southwestern" sub-region of the South itself, thus distinguishing them from the other states commonly considered Southwestern. However, Southwestern vegetation such as the Desert Spoon, Prickly Pear Cactus, and the Spanish Dagger can be seen growing natively in Austin, the Texas Hill Country, San Antonio, South Texas, the Rio Grande Valley, and South Padre. :The Southwest is ethnically varied, with significant European American and Hispanic American populations in addition to more regional African American, Asian American, and American Indian populations. :The area also contains large cities and metropolitan areas, despite its low population density in rural areas. Houston, Dallas, Phoenix and San Antonio are among the top ten most populous cities in the country. Many of the states in this region, such as Arizona, Nevada, New Mexico and Texas have witnessed some of the highest population growth in the United States. Urban areas in this region, like Albuquerque, Austin, Las Vegas, Phoenix, Tucson and El Paso are some of the fastest-growing cities in the country. (Source: Wikipedia) ;Contents: *Goldbug *Carly's House *University of Arizona SG Snoop investigates the window with the light. Seeing no one, she moves to the back of the house and enters there. Carly's House The first floor has a kitchen with some tables, a bathroom, a living room, a den, some hallways, and a dining room. Around the bends, some toys of Daniel's are scattered. The upstairs has four bedrooms; a master bedroom for Carly and her boyfriend Cain, Daniel's room, a play room, and of course a guest room. SG Snoop receives a radio transmission. (Radio) Goldbug sends Snoop a radio transmission, 'Anything?' (Radio) Snoop transmits, "I'm inside. There seems to be no living thing here so far." to Goldbug. SG Snoop receives a radio transmission. (Radio) Goldbug sends Snoop a radio transmission, 'Ah. Drat. I suppose we wait, then? Can you find a good hiding spot until they return?' (Radio) Snoop transmits, "Further scouting in-progress." to Goldbug. (Radio) Snoop transmits, "I have found a large collection of audio and video collection devices. I can go into my alt mode and try to blend in there." to Goldbug. SG Snoop receives a radio transmission. (Radio) Goldbug sends Snoop a radio transmission, 'Very well. Do you need to me to stay nearby?' (Radio) Snoop transmits, "Probably not necessary until the humans return. I have no personal experience interacting with their type." to Goldbug. SG Snoop receives a radio transmission. (Radio) Goldbug sends Snoop a radio transmission, 'OK. I'll move out of sight, but stay close enough to assist if you get in over your head.' (Radio) Snoop transmits, "Understood. Transforming and standing by." to Goldbug. Snoop hops up in the air and transforms into a tiny microcassette. She then falls to the ground with a sharp "clack" sound. (Radio) Snoop transmits, "We are just looking for the male, correct? Do we interact with other dwelling inhabitants?" to Goldbug. SG Snoop receives a radio transmission. (Radio) Goldbug sends Snoop a radio transmission, 'Only if you think they will have use to us.' (Radio) Snoop transmits, "agreed." to Goldbug. SG Snoop receives a radio transmission. (Radio) Goldbug sends Snoop a radio transmission, 'Stay safe! I need you alive to report back to Optimus.' Goldbug and Snoop fall silent, laying in wait for Cain's return.